User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 8: Five Nights at Wario's
You've waited a long time for this review. It's here now. '''Five Nights at Wario's '''by Wwwwario. Let's go. Story: 8/10 This game seems to take place in the world of Super Mario (although this really isn't confirmed), and Wario was on yet another money making scheme. This time, he's not going on an adventure or playing microgames, but rather opening a new fast food factory with his brother/friend/co-worker Waluigi. Better yet, there's no animatronics in sight! Nothing can go wrong! Well, spoilers: things go wrong. Wario and Waluigi mysteriously vanish while working the night shift in the factory. As the new night watchman there, you must survive until (you guessed it!) 6 AM. However, Wario and Waluigi's spirits(?) are still haunting the factory, as well as creepier versions of Mario, Luigi, and other Mario characters. Can you survive? Well, of course you can. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a game to review! Gameplay: 7/10 Five Nights at Wario's is the same ol' grind you've come to love from the first entry in a fangame series: survive until 6 AM while avoiding the enemies, all while conserving battery power. However, FNaW does throw one or two interesting new mechanics into the mix. I'll only be naming one, though. The second you'll have to find on your own. As previously mentioned, Mario is one of the enemies you'll face. However, he takes a page out of Phantom Chica's book (strange, considering FNaF 3 wasn't out at the time) and pops up on the monitor in the front of your office. He'll get closer, and closer, and eventually show up in your office. Just put the monitor up to make him leave. Graphics: 7/10 The graphics are unique in the regard that the enemies are ripped straight from Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii. It's pretty darn impressive that Wwwwario was able to rip elements from a Wii game, but it serves as a reminder that the Wii's graphics really haven't aged too well. They aren't bad, though. Sound: 6/10 FNaW's soundtrack isn't that memorable. However, the one song I do remember is Mario's music box, which is a music box variation of the original Super Mario Bros ground theme. It's a decent remake of the classic song we all know and love. Replay Value: 5/10 Sadly, FNaW has no replay value. There's not an Extras menu or a Custom Night. However, the former isn't Wwwwario's fault. FNaF 3 was the first offical FNaF game to have a Extras menu, and this game came out two months before that. In conclusion, the lack of an Extras menu isn't the creator's fault. No excuse for the custom night, though. GRAND TOTAL: 33/50 (66) (D) All in all, FNaW isn't a bad game. It has nice graphics and good gameplay. However, it really didn't do anything too remarkable. On the other hand, this was one of the first FNaF fangames. It even predates Five Nights at Candy's! Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh on it, but still: this game had a lot of potential, but most of it went to waste. If you wanna play Five Nights at Wario's for yourself, go ahead. It's a nice experience, but don't expect anything too great. Next time, we're staying in the Mushroom Kingdom for a little while longer. However, this time, we're gonna meet up with our favorite green plumber, Luigi, and see what spooky stuff he's up to. Until then, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts